disneythemeparksfandomcom-20200214-history
Canada
The '''Canada '''pavilion is part of World Showcase within Epcot at the Walt Disney World Resort in Florida. The Canada pavilion is designed to remind guests of the Canadian outdoors. It includes a canyon, a waterfall, gardens, a pool with fountains, and totem poles. The main attraction is O Canada!, a Circle-Vision 360° movie of Canada's cities, scenery, and people. The pavilion also includes Le Cellier Steakhouse and the semi-permanent home of the Celtic rock band Off Kilter. Characters from the films ''Brother Bear ''and ''Pocahontas ''can sometimes be seen. The pavilion has three native totem poles, up to 30' in height. Two are made of fiberglass, and one is carved out of wood. The wooden totem pole depicts three stories of the "Raven" tricking the "Sky Chief" into the release of the sun, moon, and stars from a chest. It was carved by the British Columbia artist David Boxley, and was officially put on display in April 1998. The Victoria Gardens which are adjacent to the Hotel du Canada are inspired by the Butchart Gardens near Victoria, British Columbia. The gardens are the largest (and most labor intensive) of all the national pavilions. History Prior to the construction of the pavilion, the Walt Disney Company sought financial support for the attraction from the Canadian government. The company wanted the federal government to fund the cost of building the attraction; in return the government would have input into the design and layout. The Canadian government was concerned about the stereotype of Canada that Disney wanted (i.e., lumberjacks). Funding was refused, and Disney threatened to pull the exhibit, but ultimately did not. At one time during the planning, the pavilion was to have been divided by a main street of shops and restaurants, with one side representing French Canada and the other English Canada. At the opening in 1982, the original musical talent for the Canadian pavilion was a trio called the "Caledonian Pipe Band," consisting of two pipers and one drummer. The performers were Robert (Bob) Proctor (lead, drummer), Kenneth Mauchin (piper), and Robert Mauchin (piper). They were recruited by Ron Rodriguez (talent co-ordinator for Walt Disney World) from the Rosie O'Grady's Pipe Band of Orlando. Because all three had ties to Scotland, they also performed in the UK pavilion at various times. In 2007, Disney updated the movie O Canada!, filmed in 1979. For several years, the Canadian Tourism Commission lobbied to have the movie updated, partly to remove outdated stereotypes of Canadian life. On August 31, 2007, the updated edition opened with a new host, Canadian actor Martin Short, and Canadian Idol winner Eva Avila reprising the original film's theme song, "Canada (You're a Lifetime Journey)." Attractions *O Canada! Restaurants *Le Cellier Steakhouse Shopping *Northwest Mercantile *The Wood Cart Entertainment *Off Kilter Hidden Mickeys The Canada Pavilion contains three Hidden Mickeys: *Just outside Northwest Mercantile, there is the largest totem pole in the Canada pavilion. The Mickey is just underneath the elbow of a set of arms near the top of the pole. *Inside the Northwest Mercantile shop is a roughly foot-long fish hanging from a crate. The Mickey is painted on the fish itself. *Just inside Le Cellier Steakhouse, there is the counter where you would check in for your meal. Behind that counter is a small wine storage room. In the very top center of the rack are three bottles of wine, a large one with two small ones on top of it forming a familiar shape. Sources & External Links *Wikipedia *Official website Category:Epcot pavilions Category:World Showcase pavilions